


Long Held Promise

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Riku is so desperate to find Sora after he vanishes that he's willing to chase down any lead, no matter how small or insignificant. When he gets a tip from an old friend, he heads off to investigate. To his shock, Sora is there but it quickly becomes obvious that the Sora he once knew is long gone





	Long Held Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous   
This is an unofficial sequel to [Aren't You Happy, Nii-Chan?](http://https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350353%22)  
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It seemed a little foolish but…when he was given the hint of where Sora might be, he immediately imagined something that looked more sinister. Given that the hint had been vague enough to allow his imagination to run wild, he had a clear picture of what he would find before he even arrived. A storefront that was all broken windows, display units caked in dust and grime from the years of lying dormant. Probably even a couple larger than average rats skittering about. One would stop when his shadow fell across the disgusting floor. Bright, beady red eyes would turn his way, looking up at him almost accusatorily, as though asking just what in the fuck did he think he was doing. It was a cliché scene, one that reality had no impact on, but it was one that his mind run wild with, nonetheless. Needless to say, he felt a little stupid when he stopped in front of the clean, polished pane window and glanced inside to find it completely innocuous looking. There weren’t even weird vibes coming from it. Looking in through the window, he felt nothing – no twinge of dread, no flare of anger. It was just…blah, just there, no different from all the other stores in the area. 

But that didn’t mean that something sinister wasn’t hiding underneath this normal façade. If the hint he was given was right, Sora was in there. 

Riku pressed closer to the glass, pressing his face into his cupped hands to get a better view. Not that there was really that much to see. Inside was what looked to be a perfectly ordinary studio. There was a reception desk with a fairly up to date computer sat on the counter. Photos of random people hung on the walls. Cushy looking chairs were pushed up against the walls. No one was currently inside of it but that wasn’t surprising, given it was – Riku glanced down at his watch – a little past nine in the evening. Sighing, a fog of condensation spreading over a small spot on the window, Riku slid back, turning his head left and right. No one was about. Streetlights cast a harsh, artificial light down onto the street, illuminating the stores, sidewalks and road. A little further down the way, he could see the equally as fake light coming off of the convenience store at the end of the street, along with some shifting movement as the stragglers heading on home stopped to buy a quick meal. Other than that, everything was pretty much dead. Exactly how he needed it to be but…now that he was there, he was starting to have second thoughts. 

Pushing a hand through his hair, Riku looked back into the empty store. It just seemed all too easy. Could finding Sora really be this simple? After spending six months chasing down every single lead, no matter how small, that might’ve led him to Sora, he felt as though he was warranted some pessimism, especially considering where the hint had come from. Three days ago, Roxas texted him out of the blue. This was after over three months of radio silence. He and Roxas hadn’t talked often before Sora’s disappearance but there had been some communication going on between them up until that point. After Sora disappeared, Roxas kept up a steady stream of texts and phone calls, both of them planning out where to look for Sora next then, around three months ago, he left Riku an infuriating text message about him giving up and telling him not to try to find him because he didn’t want to be found and all that other bullshit. 

He'd figured that Sora’s disappearance might’ve been wrecking hell on his mental health so, despite really wanting to write back a scatching response about how he was a bad friend and how not knowing where Sora was, if he was safe was killing him but he was still doing everything in his power to find him, he let bygones be bygones. Then, three days ago, that little message. No hello. No ‘how’s the search going? Find anything new? Oh well, I’ve got something new that’ll interest you’. Just an address. That was the hint, just an address. An address Riku was currently standing at, looking into the window, wondering if it could really be this fucking easy. Riku had tried to press him for more information, Roxas ghosted him, disappearing back into the void he had momentarily popped out of to offer this annoyingly vague bullshit. Sighing once more, Riku scrubbed his hands over his face. Was he really going to do this? Could he just take Roxas on his word that Sora might be here or there might be a clue as to where Sora was hidden within this totally innocent looking building? 

Riku pressed his forehead against the smooth, cool glass. When Sora disappeared, he swore he would do everything in his power to find him. That’s what friends did, right? While everyone else was perfectly content with letting the police handle it – even though they were bumbling, incompetent idiots who didn’t manage to figure out what specific day Sora had disappeared until three weeks after he vanished – he was spending time, money and effort on tracking down everything. There was no clue or hint small enough. It was…exhausting. Riku’s shoulders slumped. His bottom lip trembled. He…he missed him so much. Not knowing where he was, not knowing what had happened to him, it was terrifying. Nightmares plagued him when he so much as closed his eyes. Violent images of Sora being brutally murdered, chopped up and stuffed into garbage bags flashed across the back of his eyelids. Or worse, Sora being sold off on the black market, ending up as some fat pig’s toy to play with until he shattered then tossed aside, left to die or to wander until some wolf sank its teeth into him. Sora was more than cute enough to capture a predators’ attention. Just the thought of him being touched, held down, raped as he screamed in agony, begging for someone, anyone to save him…Riku bit down hard on the side of his tongue, his lips twisting into a snarl. 

Stepping back, he glanced around quickly once again then ducked into the side alley by the shop. There had to be a back door or something! Rounding the corner, Riku exhaled hard through his nose, an expression of grim determination set firmly on his face. A backdoor and two windows, low enough that if he pushed one of the nearby trashcans underneath it, he be able to slip through – provided he could get the window open. Riku tried the door first. Locked, what a shock. He considered it for a moment, raised his leg in a ‘going to kick the door in’ motion then set it back down. No way, not about to risk a broken ankle. That stuff never worked like it did in the movies. He grabbed the nearby trashcan, hardly even noticing the foul stench emanating off it. Pushing it underneath the window, he climbed up, held his breath and gave the window a tug. His heart lurched. The window budged, jerking open just a centimeter. Heart pounding, sweat popping up in fat droplets on his forehead, Riku grimaced at the loud squealing noise that came from the stupid thing as he pushed it further open. 

By the time he got the thing open enough to let him through, he was convinced that someone was going to come along to see what all the ruckus was about. Panting shallowly, he wasted no time, pushing his head and shoulders through. It was pitch dark inside but his eyes adjusted quickly. Storage room of some kind, though he couldn’t see enough to determine what specifically was being stored in it. Thankfully, below him looked to be a shelf of some sort. Sliding back out, Riku pushed one leg through. His foot thudded onto the top of the shelf. Shuffling awkwardly, he slid in his other leg, planting his butt on the windowsill. With a little wiggling, he was able to shimmy his upper half in, nearly tumbling over a couple of times in the process. After closing the window behind him, taking extra care to make sure it didn’t lock, Riku carefully climbed down. He fished his phone out of his back pocket. Turning on the flashlight, he did a quick survey of the room. Only thing of note was the door right in front of him. 

Holding his breath, praying that he hadn’t tripped a silent alarm, Riku moved as quietly as he could over to the door. Just as he was taking hold of the doorknob, the intense fear that it was going to be locked grabbed his throat in its icy grip. Fighting through the blooming panic, he gave the doorknob a turn. It slid easy, no resistance at all. The door popped open, revealing an almost as equally dark room. Riku blinked a couple times in confusion. He was in a studio or something. There were cameras everywhere, along with what looked like a couple different sets. All of them were of some random living space like a bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. Brows furrowed, Riku wandered further in, distantly wondering what the fuck kind of stuff like this was doing behind the scenes at a modeling agency. He passed by what looked to be a stage set for some kind of cleaning products commercial and froze, his eyes widening, his breath catching in his throat. 

In front of him was another set, only this one was oddly non-descript. The only thing featured in it was a large bed, covered in red satin sheets and topped with an unnecessary amount of pillows. And lying there, on his side, back to Riku, one of the sheets pulled up to his midsection, naked from the waist up was Sora. Even without being able to see his face, he’d recognize the soft peaks of chestnut hair anywhere. Inhaling sharply, just barely biting back the cry rising to his lips, Riku cautiously glanced around. All of this looked too entirely staged for his comfort. While every other stage was dark, the one Sora was lying on was directly under a spotlight. It was like he’d been left there specifically for him to find. A cold finger of dread slid down his spine. No way was this a coincidence. Someone left him here like this. Riku swallowed hard, panic thrumming through his veins. What if one of Sora’s captors had caught wind of him arriving? Were they waiting someone nearby? Maybe even watching him via some cameras. Riku glanced around once more, peering into the dark to see if he could spot the shape of a security camera. Nothing, though that didn’t mean he was safe. 

He didn’t like this. He really didn’t like this. Alarm bells were going off wildly inside his head, screeching at him to run or to call the police or do something other than just stand there like an idiot. A horrible thought suddenly passed through his mind, sending a flush of cold pouring down into his belly. What…what if Sora’s captors did learn he was coming and, to make sure Sora couldn’t give any info on them, they…they had killed him. What if, right now, he was looking at Sora’s corpse? Shaking, one hand curling into the front of his shirt, Riku turned his attention back to Sora. A beat, a moment passed then…his shoulders visibly moved, slowly rising before relaxing back. Breathing, he was breathing! Letting out a shuddering sigh of relief, Riku pushed a trembling hand through his hair. He did need to call the police but first, he needed to check on Sora. Who knows what he might’ve been through during the past few months? Last thing he wanted to do was cause him any unnecessary duress. 

Riku turned off the flashlight and pocketed his phone. He crept forward, keeping his ears trained for anything that sounded like someone else moving. Reaching the side of the bed, tears welling up in his eyes the moment he caught sight of his peaceful face, Riku carefully brushed the tips of his fingers against Sora’s arm. A slight stir. Sora breathed in softly, his lips smacking quietly together but he didn’t wake. Worried that he might’ve been drugged, he took hold of his shoulder, shaking him a bit more firmly. Success! Sora’s eyes fluttered open. He inhaled deeply, blinking blearily in the bright light. A broad, wide smile spread across Riku’s face. Fighting against the urge to immediately gather his friend up in a tight hug, he waited until Sora slowly turned to look up at him. A rush of giddiness happiness soared through him when their eyes met. Sobbing quietly, he brushed his trembling fingers along the curve of Riku’s cheek. Finally…after five months of agony, finally, he had found him! Sora’s eyes widened in shock. His mouth hung open slightly. 

Struggling not to break down into hysterics, Riku whispered, “Hey you.”

“Riku…” Sora breathed. There was a beat of silence then Sora exploded into tears. Wailing loudly, he launched himself forward, throwing his arms around Riku’s shoulders. Jolting slightly, Riku instinctively stumbled backwards, just barely catching himself and Sora before they went tumbling down onto the floor. Curling his arms tight around Sora’s heaving back, one hand landing on the back of his head, fingers weaving through his soft hair, Riku tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that Sora was completely naked but it was hard not to notice. Had the worse case scenario been right? Had Sora been sold to some elite fuckhead who raped him repeatedly on end for these past five months? Riku shoved those thoughts away, swallowing down against the bile rising in his throat. Squeezing Sora even more tightly, he buried his face into the curve of his shoulder. Sora’s warm, trembling hands roamed all over him, as though he was trying to prove to himself, over and over again that Riku was really there. Shaking fingers brushed through his hair, along the back of his neck, trailed over the blunt edge of his shoulders before sliding down to curl weakly into the thin material of his shirt. He said nothing for a while, just let Sora touch him. Fuck…holding Sora, being hugged by him, feeling his warmth bleeding in through his clothes, each breath tinged with his familiar, comforting scent…he hadn’t realized just how badly he missed him until he was right there with him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Never again…he wasn’t going to let anyone take him away ever again! He…he couldn’t lose him…not again. Sora let out a hiccupping sob, his shoulders bouncing hard from the force. 

Jerking back to the present moment, Riku gasped shakily, brushing the tears from his face. That’s right, he couldn’t spend this time getting all sappy! He needed to call the police! He needed to get Sora out of here. Sora sobbed again, pressing his hot face closer to the curve of Riku’s shoulder. 

“I’m here.” He whispered, gently rubbing his back, hating the weak rasp in each pained sob, “I’m right here, I’m gonna get you out of here. We’re gonna go home, okay? I’m-!”

“Riku-!” Sora mewed, pressing a wet kiss onto his cheek. One of his small hands roamed slowly down his back, inching closer and closer to his butt. Trembling fingertips brushed underneath the hem of his jeans, making him jump. Whimpering, a soft, pathetic sound that rung loudly in his ears, Sora ground against him, rubbing what was very obviously an erection against his lower belly. When Sora pulled back, giving him an unobscured view of his flushed, tear stained face, a scalding bolt of heat raced straight down to his crotch. Eyes widening, sputtering stupidly, blood pouring into his cheeks and down much, much lower, Riku tried to say something, only for the words to be lost to a grunting, incoherent exclamation when Sora abruptly pushed upwards in a blatant attempt to kiss him. 

Turning his head just in time, Sora’s lips bumped against the curve of his jaw. Whining miserably, he tried back, blunt fingernails scraping at Riku’s face as he attempted to force his head back into place. Panting hard, his heartbeat going crazy, he quickly untangled himself from Sora’s hold. A wave of guilt washed over him when Sora immediately sunk to the floor, his trembling legs unable to hold up his weight. Moaning weakly, he started to crawl towards Riku, looking up at him with hazy eyes blazing with pleading heat. Sucking in deep breath after deep breath, Riku smacked away one of his attempts to grope at his shamefully hard cock. What…what was this?! What was going on?! A drug…this had to be the effect of a drug of some kind! That…that meant…Riku caught the corner of his lip between his teeth. He couldn’t think about that right now. If he did, he wasn’t going to be able to keep a cool head. Having Sora try to touch him like that…kiss him…it was already wreaking havoc on his mind. How many times had he jerked off while thinking about kissing Sora? Touching him? Running his hands up his thighs, towards that puckered opening he longed to plunge his tongue, his cock into? How many times had he fucked him in his daydreams? Drove him crazy with pleasure and lust while he watched some porn vid staring a random dude who looked kind of like Sora? Too many times for him to count. Ever since they were kids, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly that he couldn’t hardly stand the thought of someone else touching him, consensually or not! 

One of Sora’s hands landed on the inside of his thigh, slyly moving up towards the bulge pushing up from underneath his jeans. Yelping, Riku stumbled a step backwards. Fuck! This was not the time to be thinking about how much he wanted to fuck his best friend! Gritting his teeth together, enraged at himself and whoever did this to Sora, he dropped down into a squat, bringing himself at eye level with Sora. Grabbing both of his hands to keep him from getting any more touchy feely, Riku said in a stern voice, “We’re leaving. Right now.”

“Leaving?” Sora whispered dizzily. “Let go, wanna touch-! Lemme-!”

“Sora.” Riku said in a low, commanding tone, “We have got to go. Okay? We’re going to go home.”

“Home? Go home?” There was a light of something that might’ve been recognition in those dazed eyes. 

Emboldened, Riku offered a small smile, “Yeah, home! I’m going to take you home but you’ve got to come with me, okay? We’re got to go together!”

Sora stared at him blankly for a moment. A tear coursed down his flushed cheek. Fighting to keep the smile on his face, Riku gently brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. Casting his gaze down to the floor, Sora seemed to putting everything together slowly in his mind. Did he understand that he was going to be freed from this hell? He didn’t know how to make it more obvious to him! Nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, more than aware that the longer they hung around, the more likely they were to be caught, Riku opened his mouth to say…something, he wasn’t sure what yet when there came a loud bang. Both of them jumped in surprise. Quickly straightening up, Riku looked in the direction the bang had come from. It had sounded like a door being swung violently open. In his racing mind, that could only mean one thing: Sora’s captor had returned. The pace of his breathing immediately picked up. A wail of panic went off inside his head. Reaching down, he grabbed Sora by the arm, meaning to pull him back towards the storage room so they could make their escape but it was already too late. Footsteps echoed through the otherwise silent room. 

“Well, well.” A playfully mocking voice laughed, “Didn’t think you’d actually fall for it but I guess that goes to show how far a ‘friend’s’ word can go.”

“Who’re-!” Riku started to demand with more bravado than he felt, only to fall into a shocked silence when the person speaking stepped into the light. He was only wearing a pair of loose jeans. In one hand was a camera, pointed straight at Riku and Sora. If Sora wasn’t on the ground right in front of him, he would have sworn that the person in front of him was Sora. They looked almost identical with the only difference being that this man had black hair and red eyes. An unpleasant thud rocked against Riku’s shoulders. He…he knew this man. Sora had shown several pictures of him a couple of weeks before he disappeared. This was… “Vanitas?”

“Oh, so Sora did tell you about me?” Vanitas laughed. Stepping further into the light, dragging a folding chair behind him, he propped it open and plopped down, still keeping the camera focused on them, “Excellent. Means I don’t have to go through a stupid introduction.”

“What…what is this? Why are you here?!”

Vanitas waved one hand dismissively, “That’s not important. What is important is that you’re here. Glad to see that Roxas’s stupid revenge plan ended up with the expected result. Really, don’t know what he was expecting by sending you here. Well, maybe, he wanted someone else to suffer as much as he did. Regardless, you’re here! Welcome! Now, Nii-chan, let’s get started, shall we? I know you have to be dying for the real thing. Go on, show Riku here just how much of a cock hungry whore you’ve become.”

“You-!” Was all Riku was able to get out before Sora threw himself forward, grabbing hold of his arm with startling strength. Wrenching around, Riku’s heart leapt up into his throat at the sight of the raw need, mixed with shameless lust apparent on Sora’s face. With a hard exhale, his mouth hanging open, Sora yanked backwards, sending him tumbling down onto the bed. Before Riku had time to react, he was flipped over onto his back, Sora straddling his waist. Crying out in alarm, he tried to catch hold of his hands again, desperate to make him see reason but before he could grab either, a tendril of darkness erupted out of nowhere, shooting across the stage to tightly bind his wrists together. Mouth hanging open, momentarily too shocked by the sudden appearance of the weird tendril to do much of anything else other than follow the line of darkness over to Vanitas, who was grinning widely, a spark of deranged glee dancing in his red eyes, Riku gasped, “Sora, stop! Don’t do this!”

“Yeah, there’s no point in that.” Vanitas chuckled, crossing his legs, “I’ve starved him for three days now. He’s going to do anything in order to get the pleasure he wants. Might as well sit back and enjoy, Riku. Consider it a reward for being so diligent.”

“Motherfucker-!” Riku snarled, struggling underneath Sora’s weight. “Sora! You gotta stop! You need too-!”

A harsh yelped ripped its way out of his throat when one of Sora’s small hands slid between his legs, firmly squeezing his rock hard cock through his jeans. Grinning widely, that dazed, hazy look returning to his eyes, Sora hungrily licked his lips, leaning down to drag his tongue along Riku’s cheek. Grabbing hold of the front of his pants, he wrenched his hand backwards, tearing the fabric with shocking ease, allowing his throbbing dick to come bouncing out. A spasm of terror rocketed through his chest, followed by an intense burst of shame. Panting heavily, a line of drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth, Sora reached behind him, curling one hand around his length. A bolt of despicable pleasure roared out from the base of his belly. Biting down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out, his hips violently trembling as he struggled not to buck up into Sora’s hold, hating how good it felt to be touched by him, hating how much he wanted more, Riku ground out through clenched teeth, “Stop. Please stop! Don’t do this, Sora!”

But it was as though Sora’s ability to hear him was long lost. Leaning forward, one hand raced on Riku’s heaving chest to keep himself balanced, Sora lead the head of his length to his twitching hole. A hard shudder wracked his body as their skin brushed together. No…he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to fuck Sora like this! He didn’t-! Sora raised up his hips, his mouth hanging open, eyes glittering with lust staring, unfocused, down into Riku’s flushed face. He stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity, his chest heaving with every exhale. Tugging weakly on the binds holding his wrists together, his gaze flickering about for something that might help him be able to escape, Riku flinched when Vanitas suddenly spoke. 

“Go on, Sora.” He cooed mockingly in a low, rasping voice, “I’ve got the camera all ready. Take him all in. Don’t stop until you feel his balls flush against your ass. And you, Riku, make a real good face for the camera, alright? The audience is gonna want to see the anguish of being raped by your best friend during what could’ve been a touching reunion…if said best friend hasn’t been thoroughly broken in by yours truly!”

With the tiniest hint of a grin, Sora raised him up just a little bit higher, the tip of Riku’s dick barely brushing against his puckered opening then dropped down, impaling himself on his cock. Intense, excruciating heat swallowed him whole. The ripple of pleasure that crashed out through his body was nearly enough to unravel him. The world went completely white for a moment before reality came bleeding back in with enough speed to give him whiplash. He had just a moment to register that his cock was inside Sora, he was being raped by Sora before the onslaught of pleasure removed a good capacity of his thinking power. An animalistic howl tore itself out of Sora’s throat. His cock twitched hard but he didn’t cum, despite how close he seemed to get. Curling his fingers into Riku’s shirt, he began to bounce up and down, smashing against his hips, repeatedly driving his aching cock deep inside. Incoherent squeals and babbles poured out of his gasping mouth. A steady flow of precum created a large puddle on his shirt.

Curling his hands into tight fists, Riku sobbed weakly. Fuck…it felt so good, being inside of Sora felt so insanely good! His hole clamped down onto him with such strength, it felt like he was being milked. Every thrust inside was met with spasming, clenching walls, conforming perfectly around him as though this hole was meant to be fucked by him. Endless waves of bright, blinding pleasure crashed over him, though…he didn’t know how he knew but he did nonetheless…this wasn’t about making him feel good. Riku glanced up into Sora’s flushed face. He was looking down at him, those dizzied eyes were looking straight at his face but…he wasn’t seeing him. Right now, Riku was a dildo. Something meant to give Sora pleasure and that was it. Was this what his friend had been reduced too? A whore who’d fuck any man as long as it meant that he’d feel some kind of pleasure? That was who the brave, selfless, determined Sora had become? A spear of icy pain sank deep into his heart. Clenching his teeth together so hard it made his jaw ache, Riku internally kicked himself in the nose. No! It was a drug! There had to be something that was affecting Sora, causing him to behave like this! He…he couldn’t accept that his best friend…the man he had longed for for so long had been turned into this whimpering, gasping, moaning whore! 

He…he had to get free! Somehow, he had to get out of this! Sora…he knew he could still be saved but the only way to do it was to get him as far away from here as possible. If…no, not if…he had to endure this. He had to because getting through this, letting Sora get all of this out of his system, letting that freak Vanitas do whatever he wanted for the time being was the only way he would be able to free the both of them. Riku forced in a deep breath, fighting back against the toxic cocktail of shame and pleasure mixing obnoxiously in his stomach. That’s right…he had promised himself, back when Sora first disappeared, that he would never give up searching. Now that he finally found him, he wasn’t going to let something like this stop him from rescuing him! 

Vanitas laughed delightedly to his left. Glancing over to where he was sitting, Riku’s eyes widened when he found he was no longer there. Several more of those strange tendrils were holding the camera in place. He frantically whipped around, his heart skipping a beat when he spotted him standing behind Sora, watching the scene play out with that same terrifying deranged gleam of glee burning in his bright red eyes. Stepping forward, sliding his hands all over Sora’s chest, he leaned down to playfully nip at his ear, pulling a gasping moan out of the wildly bucking Sora. Kissing down the line of his throat, his red eyes flickered down to Riku. Glaring back hotly, Riku was about to deliver some kind of scathing insult but it tied in the back of his throat before it could even begin to formulate. One of Vanitas’s hands had slipped down between his legs to begin firmly fondling his balls. Groaning, his legs violently trembling, Riku couldn’t ignore the squeal of delight that came from Sora when his cock swelled even bigger. Fuck…fuck, fuck, it felt so good! He was so turned on, he couldn’t think straight! His cock-! His balls-! Sora-! 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked in a mocking tone, “I’ve trained him so well, he can handle this all on his own but its no fun sitting on the sidelines. So, Riku? How is it? The best hole you’ve ever fucked? Oh, what am I talking about? You’re a virgin. You’ve been carrying a torch for this one since, what, first grade? Tell me, did you think about fucking him back then? Did you watch him bath and stare down at his little kiddy dick and think about shoving him down, spreading those tiny legs wide open and pummeling into that oh so tight hole? Did you ever try to touch him back then while playing it off as just something friends do?”

“Shut up!” Riku snarled, his voice pathetically strained. Cumming…he was going to cum! He was gonna cum inside his best friend! Sora was gonna make him cum! He couldn’t…couldn’t hold back any longer! Good-! It felt so good-! His penis felt so good! He was-! Every muscle in his body tightened up. Hips straining up off the bed, his eyes tightly clenched closed, Riku spent himself inside of Sora’s spasming hole. Sora didn’t even seem to notice. He kept going, relentlessly, ruthlessly fucking himself, squeezing Riku’s over-sensitive cock with such ferocity, the pressure kept the devastating orgasm going until he felt as though it might break him. A few moments after he’d cum, the ecstasy took hold of him once again, dragging him right back to the verge. With one hard slam of Sora’s hips, he went toppling over it again, cumming a second time in a span of less than five minutes. Wailing loudly, his hips bucking hard, thrusting up into Sora’s tight hole, Riku momentarily couldn’t hear or see anything. Everything – all emotions, thoughts, everything – was blasted away in the wake of the pleasure assaulting him. The voice of reason weakly begged him from the back of his mind to keep it together but the longer he was held within the vice grip of heat, pressure and the tight sheath of Sora’s ass, the harder it became to hold onto reason. His Sora…his beautiful Sora, he wanted so much to save him but…hadn’t he wanted this even more? 

“Sto-“ Riku gasped wetly, his face screwed up in a grimace. Too much-! It was too much-! He’s head was going all funny! It hurt but still felt so amazingly good! He…he was losing himself! The shame, the agony of being raped by his best friend, it was starting to lose meaning. This…he had wanted this for so long! He wanted more! He wanted to fuck Sora even more! “Don’t-!”

“Keep fucking him until he’s completely sucked dry.” Vanitas cooed into Sora’s ear. 

“Yes! Yes!” Sora panted, slamming down hard against Riku. He rotated his hips, grinding his cock against his insides, squealing gleefully as a fresh spurt of precum poured out of the slit. “More! Fuck me more! Harder! Harder! Please!”

“Sora-!” Riku sobbed weakly, “Stop-!”

It was no use. Sora couldn’t hear him and he…he was losing himself. Sora…his beautiful Sora. Riku panted raggedly, staring up into that gorgeously flushed face. His hips began to thrust unconsciously, pushing himself in even deeper into that waiting hole. He barely had to move; Sora’s hole sucked him inside, urging him to go in even deeper. When Sora pushed up, it was like his ass was desperately trying to keep himself, clamping down even tighter as it stroked him. Vanitas’s tendrils of darkness undulated around him, occasionally sliding down to tease his nipples or balls but now, he hardly took notice of them. All of his attention was squarely focused on Sora…his Sora. That’s right, Sora was his. Hadn’t Sora been waiting for him? Wasn’t he so happy to see him before that freak Vanitas show up? Had he envisioned it was Riku fucking him whenever he was raped by Vanitas? A shudder shook his body. A harsh breath pushed out from between his lips. This was him fulfilling a desire, wasn’t it? He had longed for him too! That was why he was so desperate to fuck him! It was so obvious now and he…he had denied him that at first! No…no more, if he wanted to be fucked by him so badly, he was more than happy to oblige. 

Rolling his hips, doing his best to match Sora’s thrusts, Riku came, again and again and again, filling up his hole until it was pleasantly sloppy. He made no attempt to bat away the pleasure. There was an endless input from the annoying voice of reason from the back of his mind, pleading with him, repeatedly reminding him that this was wrong. Sometimes, his brain took note of it, snapping back to the realization that he was being raped, that Sora was drugged and no longer in control of his own actions and that would be followed by a wave of agonizing despair, mixed with suffocating shame at feeling good from all of this but before it could fully take hold of him, Sora would roll his hips or gasp in a certain way, and he’d be lost again, tumbling back down into the depravity of pleasure, eagerly slamming up into him, blinded by his own pleasure. It was an endless cycle, flipping between wanting so much to believe that Sora was his, that he was doing this because he wanted Riku as much as Riku wanted him, and knowing that he was going to have to live with the fact that Sora raped him for the rest of his life, that he was going to have to look Sora in the eye when he asked if he had done anything to him while under the influence of Vanitas and choose between lying to his face (knowing full well that Sora would see right through him) or tell him the truth. 

By the time he reached an unnumbered orgasm – he had lost count around the fifth time – exhaustion had set him. Staring up at the ceiling, now more in pain than anything else as Sora continued to fuck his somehow still hard dick, tears slowly streaked down Riku’s cheeks. It…it was harder to buy into the fantasy when he was so tired, his brain couldn’t beat away the cold hard slap of reality. Sora suddenly let out a sharp, bitter cry. Blinking slowly, Riku forced himself to focus on him. He was still moving with that same ferocity, never having slowed in what must’ve been the hour or two they’d been doing this. Staring up at him, Riku distantly realized that he hadn’t cum. Not once. Sora’s cock was an alarming shade of bright red. There was nothing tied around the base, nothing that he could see that would impede his ability to cum, so what- 

Sora lunged forward, his hands curling around Riku’s neck, clamping down with enough strength to completely cut off the flow of oxygen. An expression of pure, unadulterated hatred twisted his features into a grotesque mask. Drool poured out from between his clenched teeth. Rage burned in a deranged, crazed fire in his bright eyes. Pushing hard breaths out between the gaps of his teeth, Sora kept thrusting, violently slamming down with enough force, it felt like he was trying to bore a new hole through his insides, using Riku’s cock as the drill. Mouth opening and closely uselessly, dark spots whizzing across his vision, his skin painfully tight, lungs on fire, Riku tugged hard on the blinds. His eyes rolled crazily in their sockets. One look up into that face was more than enough to tell him that Sora truly intended to kill him. Ice cold terror gripped him in a vice grip. Panic squealed through his veins. He…he didn’t want to die! He didn’t want to die like this! Sora’s hold tightened even further. His larynx was going to crack! Foamy saliva poured out of his mouth. It felt like his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. It hurt! It hurt so much! Why…why was Sora-!

“VANITAS!” Sora shrieked hoarsely, “HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

“Alright, yes, yes, that is enough!” Vanitas’s playful voice broke through the oppressive fog hanging over his steadily shutting down him. 

Suddenly, the hands around his neck were gone. Sucking a deep breath into his burning lungs, Riku coughed hard, his body shaking from the force. Blinking the tears away, his ears ringing, he dizzily looked up to find Vanitas had dragged a struggling, screaming Sora off the bed. Grinning manically, that deranged gleam only becoming more pronounced as he wrapped one arm around Sora’s throat, the other clamping down on his hips, keeping him still as he slammed his hips forward, driving his length inside of Sora’s ass. The loud, keening cry that came out of Sora made his cock twitch hungrily. Clawing at Vanitas’s arms, his mouth still twisted into a enraged snarl, Sora still only put up a miniscule fight, despite pushing back against Vanitas, his legs spreading apart to give them both better leverage. Giggling like a madman, Vanitas shoved Sora forward so he was bent over at the waist. Moving both hands down to his hips, a thick tendril of darkness shooting forward to twine around Sora’s hands, yanking them high up into the air, forcing him to face Riku, Vanitas pounded into him, filling the otherwise quiet space with loud, lewd squelches. There was no build-up, no gradual ramp. Right from the getgo, Vantias’s thrusts were violent, hard and cruel. He pummeled into Sora with enough force that it sent him jolting forward. 

“You wanted to make him feel good, right?” Vanitas panted, “Well, you were going about it all wrong! This fucker only likes it when you treat him like what he is: a cock hungry onahole. You gotta fuck him so hard, he’ll be walking funny for weeks! This hole is nothing more than a cocksleeve so you gotta use him like one. Too bad, though. That was the only taste you’re ever going to get and you couldn’t even get him to cum once. Pathetic.”

“Hate you!” Sora squealed, eyes rolled back in his head, mouth hanging open, tongue lolling lewdly, “I hate you! Stop! Stop! I hate it! I hate it!”

Laughing loudly, Vanitas cried, “Fuck! When he started choking you, I was hoping that this was what it was! You know what this is, Riku? Huh?! You know what this is?”

Riku couldn’t respond. All of his dazed attention was focused on Sora. It wasn’t…it wasn’t anything at all like how he’d been when he was fucking him. Was…was he even able to give Sora a scrap of pleasure? No…he just took it, didn’t he? He laid there and took, letting Sora get increasingly worked up as he was unable to cum; he let Sora fuck him, let Sora use him and came repeatedly inside him. All of that fantasizing about Sora being his…it was all a lie. His chest burned. His stomach lurched sickeningly. He wanted nothing more than for Sora’s hands to return to his throat, to choke him until he lost consciousness, so he wanted have to face how pathetic he was. 

“I asked you,” Riku gasped sharply when one of Vanitas’s tendrils shot down to wrap painfully tight around his cock, “do you know what this is?”

“No-!” Riku choked out, disturbed by how it could feel good to have his cock so roughly played with. 

“A little scrap of your Sora. Hiding inside an otherwise shattered mind. Maybe seeing you was just enough to bring up some of that resistance he showed when I first raped his tight, virgin ass but,” Vanitas chuckled darkly, “not a whole lot it can do. If there is still a piece of him hiding somewhere in his head, it’ll be gone soon enough. Might as well just be an echo. He can rant and rave about how much he hates me all he wants, it’s not gonna change that he’s addicted to this pleasure, addicted to my cock. Isn’t that right, my adorable Nii-chan?”

The only response he got from Sora was a shrill wail. The tendrils around his wrist abruptly yanked backwards, pulling him up further. Smiling broadly, Vanitas released his hips, reaching around to play with his nipples with one hand and stroke his twitching cock with the other. Howling at the top of his lungs, his legs bowing, trembling, jolting and jerking, Sora writhed where he stood. Riku could only see the bottoms of his irises. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, drool caked all over his chin and throat, giving his flushed skin a sheen, Sora squealed and wailed, slamming back into Vanitas with the same amount of force that the freak was pounding into him. It…it was a sight that somehow both disturbed him and ignited a familiar spark of needy heat in the base of his stomach. Something…something was wrong with his head. He wasn’t even being touched, he was playing no part in the spectacle happening in front of him but he…he was so fucking turned on! Just from watching his best friend be used by that freak! Panting, unable to tear his eyes away from Sora, his spent cock quickly hardening once more, standing up to full attention, Riku’s eyes locked with Vanitas. The grin on his face grew until it seemed as though his head might crack open. Several more of the tendrils shot forward, wrapping around Sora’s trembling thighs. They pulled his legs up into the air, arranging them in such a way that Riku was given a perfect view of his sloppy, stuffed full hole. 

It was too much for him to take. He came with a whimpering moan, hips bucking up into the air. Nothing came out of his cock. A harsh burn spread up from where his empty balls hung between his legs. There was no pleasure, no ecstasy, just a hard thump of shame, one made all the worse when Vanitas laughed gleefully. Grabbing Sora roughly be the jaw, Vanitas wrenched his head around, smashing their lips together in a possessive, violent kiss. Within a few more thrusts, Sora came with a high pitched, whistling whine, his hips rocking back and forth as Vanitas continued to fuck him. The tendrils of darkness wrapped around Sora’s midsection. Vanitas stepped back, keeping his cock buried inside of his ass, allowing Sora to tumble forward. The tendrils caught him, keeping him suspended in mid-air. Taking hold of his hips once again, Vanitas continued to violently fuck him. Dangling legs and arms swayed uselessly. Sora made no more attempts to struggle or say anything remotely angry. He was completely broken, gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat as his captor raped him. As Riku watched, Sora came again, a thick rope of white splattering all over the floor. The tendrils rolled him over until he was facing the ceiling. Vanitas never slowed, his thrusts kept at a steady harsh, hard pace, that demented grin never leaving his face. If he was close to cumming, it didn’t show. 

Scalding hot tears rolled down Riku’s cheeks. He wanted to do something, anything but couldn’t make his body move. After a few moments, the tendrils around his wrists abruptly yanked him backwards, pulling him off the bed. Yelping quietly, he found himself suspended in mid-air, his shoulder joints wailing in misery from the full weight of his body put on them. It only lasted for a second. The tendrils lowered him down until his feet were resting just enough on the floor to put his weight on them. Without looking up, Vanitas waved one hand dismissively, “Leave. I know it won’t mean much to you because you’re an idiot but don’t bother coming back. This one,” Vanitas grabbed a handful of Sora’s hair, wrenching his head up so Riku could see the blatantly lewd expression on his face, “is mine. He’s always going to be mine. Nothing you can do will ever bring the Sora you knew back. So, save yourself the heartache. Get lost, forget all of this and be grateful that I’m not turning you into one of my pets.”

The tendrils slipped away from his wrists. It was so sudden, he nearly toppled over. Just barely managing to catch himself, Riku hesitated for a moment, torn between escaping and doing something more to try to save Sora but reality soon took hold. He was no match for this freak. If he tried anything, it would only wind both him and Sora up in even deeper, darker water. Swallowing down against the grief, rage and shame tinted bile rising in his throat, Roxas took one step back, then another and another. No matter what Vanitas threatened, he would come back! He wouldn’t leave Sora like this! Brushing tears away from his cheeks, Riku started to turn away, only to freeze. Sora…he was looking at him. His head was turned just enough that their eyes could meet. In that split moment, before Sora looked away, he saw recognition. Not just of him but of the situation he was in. It was so brief that he couldn’t even be sure that he really saw it but as he bolted out of the studio, he knew he didn’t care. Regardless of whether Sora was more lucid than Vanitas let alone or if he was completely destroyed, his mind shattered by everything Vanitas had done to him, he wouldn’t leave him here! 

Sora was his best friend, no matter what and he had made himself a promise. He would come back, he would save him, he would bring him home!


End file.
